


but time makes you bolder, even children get older (and i’m gettin' older, too)

by butmomilovepeter



Series: we’re in the endgame now [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butmomilovepeter/pseuds/butmomilovepeter
Summary: “Petey…” Tony closed his eyes for a moment to allow the unshed tears to fall. “Pete, I think I’m done.”Peter vigorously shook his head.“You have to fight. You’re so close now.” Peter’s voice was emotional and young. Tony knew that voice too well.





	but time makes you bolder, even children get older (and i’m gettin' older, too)

**Author's Note:**

> soooo that trailer, huh? im ruined. tony alone in space HURTS  
> btw peter IS in tony’s mind, but this isn’t done....sooooo maybe he has a greater purpose?? lmao stay tuned!

It’s cold. And it’s hot. He’s hungry and lonely and wants to dream. Maybe he is already dreaming? His farewell message to Pepper seemed to have gone through, but for once he  _ prays  _ it almost didn’t reach her. Goodbyes suck. 

He’s heart hurts. He wouldn’t be surprised if he up and died from a broken heart. 

He rolled his ash-covered fingers across his other hand, trying to ignore the echoes of a kid dying in his arms. 

_ Maybe it’s better he’s gone. He didn’t have to sit here in space with no food or hope for rescue,  _ he thinks.  _ But yet, we wouldn’t be alone. We would have each other.  _

God, he missed that kid. 

That stupid and brave kid. 

The worst part was, it  _ wasn’t  _ a painless death. He was hurt. He was scared.

_ Wherever you are, kiddo, I hope you’re not in pain anymore.  _

He wanted to sleep and maybe never wake up. 

“Don’t do that.” A voice speaks. A familiar one. 

He didn’t even realize he had closed his eye as he opened them again, feeling the weight of exhausted behind them. 

He sees Peter. Whole, tangible, and dressed in the blue sweatshirt and dumb pi shirt he was wearing the day they first met. 

“You’re not real.” Tony whispered, knowing the this was just some near-death experience hallucination. 

The vision-Peter made a small hum and sat down across from Tony. A closer look showed his hair ungelled and curly, the way he always said Peter should wear it. 

“Maybe not.” He paused and curled his knees into his chest. 

Tony knew it was Peter, but something was slightly  _ off _ . He seemed younger, more naive, the way Tony saw him when he slept, or when he cried, or when he was hurt. 

“Why?” Tony asked in a breath, hoping all his questioned would be answered with one word. Young-and-vision-Peter gave a small smile. 

“You can’t go yet. It’s not your time.” Peter spoke, his voice loving. 

“Kid, why are you  _ here?”  _ It was almost frustrating in a way. But Peter didn’t cave. 

“Maybe I am all your head, Tony,” Real Peter almost never called him Tony. “But you should listen to me.  _ Don’t  _ fall asleep.” 

“Kid, what’s the use? Thanos won. Half the universe is gone. I’m lost in space and trillions of miles away from Pepper and Rhodey, and I already--” He pauses, takes a breath, and claps his hand. “And I already lost enough.”  _ I already lost you, kid. I can’t afford to hurt anymore. I destroy everything I touch.  _

“And the world will lose so much more if you die too.”  

Tony looked up for the first time and looked the kid in the eyes. 

“Petey…” Tony closed his eyes for a moment to allow the unshed tears to fall. “Pete, I think I’m done.” 

Peter vigorously shook his head. 

“You have to fight. You’re so close now.” Peter’s voice was emotional and young. Tony knew that voice too well. 

“Close to what, kid?” Tony asked. Vision-Peter stood up and looked out the large window. A bright light shone ( _ someone was here)  _ and Tony found his footing again, despite the lightheadedness. 

“You’ve been saved, Mr.Stark.” Peter’s voice broke. “Now save me.” 

Tony turned to  _ his kid _ . 

“I will kid. I’ll try  _ so _ hard.” Tony reached out to touch him, but Peter seemed too far. 

“I love you.” He whispered. 

And then he was gone. 

He heard clanging of metal as some ship combined with the one he was in. 

He heard clamoring of feet into the ship, and a voice he didn’t remember missing. 

“Tony!” Steve Rogers. His enemy. 

No, his teammate. His friend. 

Neither men hesitated (and Tony was craving contact) before pulling each into a strong hug. 

Steve vibrates when he speaks. 

“Who’d you lose?” 

Tony gulps. He choosing his words. 

“I lost my kid.”

And Steve doesn’t ask who he means. Maybe he already knows. 

But as he watches his team run into this opening, he decides something final. 

_ I’m getting my son back.  _


End file.
